


合约情人（五）

by Leviathan_1431



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 朝耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan_1431/pseuds/Leviathan_1431





	合约情人（五）

       淡淡的香气在室内弥漫开来，即便是贴了抑制贴，专属于王耀的信息素气味还是不稳定地持续扩散着。这香味有些特别，不像玫瑰般浓郁，也不似蝴蝶兰的淡薄，带着些微的清雅幽然。亚瑟仔细辨别也没认出这是什么花香，非要他形容的话，倒是有些像Elizabeth Arden的绿茶香和HERMES尼罗河淡香水的混合体。后者渗透着丝丝馥郁的绿色植物果香中和了前者冷淡的茶香，是很令人身心愉悦的味道。  
　　  
　　...如果这气味不会催发Alpha情欲的话，当然是很完美的香气。  
　　  
　　亚瑟觉得自己遭遇了26年以来最大的危机，作为从小受严苛的英式教育长大的绅士，他对自己的自控能力十分自信。从学生时代开始想勾搭他的Omega就不在少数，但他从来都能保持优雅理性。可是此刻怀抱着这个处于发情初期的美人，他竟然被这散发着清幽香气的信息素深深吸引，并有些情动。  
　　  
　　“你...还愣着干嘛，快...帮我拿...抑制剂。”  
　　  
　　王耀自然不清楚此时亚瑟什么状态，即便差点被发情带来的昏沉感击溃，他还是努力撑起那双大眼睛瞪了眼前的Alpha一眼。然而因为双颊浮现着不正常红/晕的缘故，这一眼看起来竟像是在含羞带怯地撒娇，毫无它应有的威慑力。  
　　  
　　“我办公室里没有那种东西。”亚瑟稳定了一下心神，竭力使自己的声音听上去镇定一点。  
　　  
　　天知道他用了多大的自制力，才能控制住自己不要遵从Alpha的本能。何况他本来就对眼前的美人有一些好感。  
　　  
　　“柯克兰总裁！”  
　　  
　　本田菊的声音使得陷入尴尬气氛的两人都些微回过了些神。二人顺着声音望去，那个黑发青年好像被吓到了，脸上的神情半是尴尬半是震惊，那平时看起来看起来温和平静的双瞳也在不正常地颤抖着。  
　　  
　　这下真的惨了，以后要怎么面对下属。  
　　  
　　王耀挫败地叹了口气，干脆自暴自弃地把脸埋进亚瑟的怀里。身上不正常的热流还在持续涌动着，连带着那股莫名奇妙的羞chi感，他恨不得自己现在可以原地消失。  
　　  
　　“本田，你现在立刻去王总监办公室把抑制剂拿来，十分钟之内就要，快去。”亚瑟抱紧了怀中的身躯，冷静地对着门口的本田菊发号施令。  
　　  
　　看着本田菊的身影消失于门后，王耀总算松了口气。按理说他的发情期一向准时，不应该提前才对。唯一的解释就是最近受到的惊吓太多，情绪的不稳定导致了发情期的紊乱。说到底，这一切都怪眼前的亚瑟•柯克兰。  
　　  
　　想到这里他又虚弱地瞪了一眼亚瑟，却正好撞上了对方低头看过来的眼神。那双眼睛此刻正深沉地凝视着他，那瞳孔的颜色漂亮得好像最高级的祖母绿宝石，而此刻那里的最深处似乎沉淀着一些说不清道不明的情愫。  
　　  
　　王耀好像触电一般移开了视线，他把加快的心跳归结为发情期的前兆。  
　　  
　　“没关系，撑过十分钟就好了，等下本田会把抑制剂拿过来。”低沉悦耳的声音带着某种令人安心的感觉。  
　　  
　　“不用你说，我也...嗯！”  
　　  
　　刚想出声反驳，王耀的声音却瞬间软了下来。体内好像有股持续不断的热流在拍打着他的理智，一浪接着一浪叫嚣着要把他淹没。从颈后的腺体还有某处传来的热感酥酥麻麻的，他整个人像是因为搁浅而缺水的鱼，急切地渴求着甘霖来解放自己。  
　　  
　　他这是...彻底发情了？  
　　  
　　亚瑟的身体僵在了原地，动都不敢动一下。眼前的美人双目迷离，额头上沁着薄汗，长发也有些散乱，他潮红着脸，只是根据身体本能磨蹭着亚瑟。这行为无疑让双方都十分难受。  
　　  
　　“好难受..嗯...”  
　　  
　　亚瑟抬腕看了一眼表，该死的，怎么才过去了五分钟？本田菊再晚来一会，先不说王耀，恐怕他自己都要控制不住了。  
　　  
　　管不了了，先暂时标记吧，不能让他再这么蹭下去了。  
　　  
　　打定了主意，亚瑟低头，轻轻地捏起王耀的下巴，郑重地吻了上去。  
　　  
　　“...唔！”像是沙漠中濒临虚脱的干渴旅人找到了绿洲一样，王耀急切地接收了这个吻。他半眯着眼仰起头，下意识抱紧了眼前的男人。  
　　  
　　空气中不稳定的花香在持续飘散着，只是这次多了些玫瑰花的香气。  
　　  
　　这滋味似乎比他想象中要更甜美一些。舌尖与舌尖纠缠在一起，空气中的热度还在持续上升，亚瑟轻柔地托住王耀的后脑，加深了这个吻。  
　　  
　　“那个...柯克兰总裁，我...我拿来了。”  
　　  
　　本田菊尴尬地站在门口，他已经观望了五分钟了，进也不是退也不是，只好在办公室里这一幕演变成限制级画面之前出声阻止。  
　　  
　　看来辞职申请书有必要重写。他默默地想。

 

  
　　  
　　王耀托着腮坐在办公桌后，漂亮的眉微微蹙起，修长的手指有一下没一下地敲打着太阳穴。看得出来，他很苦恼。  
　　  
　　本田菊坐在对面默默无语，一句话都不敢说。他已经想好了，只要上司开口问刚才的事情，他一律回答不知道。  
　　  
　　“小菊啊...”  
　　  
　　“我在！”  
　　  
　　本田菊一个激灵，赶紧挺直了腰板。  
　　  
　　“你相信我和柯克兰总裁之间，什么关系都没有吗？”这声询问带着悠长的尾音，是人都听得出其中的危险性。  
　　  
　　“当然相信，您和总裁之间什么都没有！在下可以作证！我什么都没有看见！我...”本田菊几乎不假思索地脱口而出，这几句话他在脑中演习无数次了。  
　　  
　　王耀闭了闭眼，他做了个手势打断了对面一口气不间断的青年：“既然如此，你盯着我的西装看什么看？！”  
　　  
　　“哎？”本田菊吓得吞了口口水，有些不安地低下了头，“是...您上次说您没订购到这款西装的...”  
　　  
　　王耀低头看了眼身上的西装——那是今天早上出门的时候从亚瑟的衣柜挑的。他只觉得眼前一黑，喉间也涌上一股不适感。  
　　  
　　糟糕，这下子真的解释都解释不清了。但好在只有本田菊一人知道，想他也不会乱说出去。

 

  
　　  
　　KS大厦坐落于市中心的繁华路段，又因为位处高层，从休息室旁巨大的落地窗望下去，可以俯瞰到繁华街区大部分的景致。  
　　  
　　王耀静坐在圆形玻璃桌前，静望着车流往来，思绪渐远。现在已经是午休时间，可是那股不适感却依然横梗在他的喉头，导致他饭也不想吃。  
　　  
　　“怎么没去吃饭？”面前的阳光突然被阴影遮蔽，这低沉好听的声线王耀不用抬头都知道是谁。  
　　  
　　“吃不下。坐。”王耀头也没抬，懒洋洋地算是对来人的发问做出了回应。  
　　  
　　一份蔬菜沙拉和三明治被摆在了面前的桌子上，然后被对方轻轻地推了过来。  
　　  
　　王耀吃了一惊，下意识地抬头，正好对上亚瑟带笑的视线。  
　　  
　　“...说了我吃不下。”王耀微红着脸别开了头。虽然知道对方是好意，可是一看到亚瑟的脸，上午在办公室发生的事情总是会浮现在他的脑海。这事情一回忆起来就让他心烦意乱，而且更让他不爽的是，亚瑟好似什么都没发生过一样，依旧镇定自若。  
　　  
　　“我知道你心里还有气。”亚瑟托着下巴，语气依旧悠悠然，“可是你不吃东西，怎么有力气做那个项目？还是说你甘心由我全权负责？”  
　　  
　　这番话滴水不漏，让王耀无法反驳，还适时给了他台阶下。思考了几秒钟，王耀认命地打开眼前的食物吃了起来。  
　　  
　　看到王耀的样子，亚瑟似乎显得有些愉悦，那双好看的碧绿眼眸也微微眯了起来。  
　　  
　　“设计稿我做了改动，把原本任勇洙做好的粉色调换成了浅蓝色。”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”似乎是有些意外亚瑟会主动提起项目的事情，王耀诧异地抬起了头，“那瓶身的设计有修改吗？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”  
　　  
　　“这可不行。”王耀举着叉子，在空中画了几个图案。“虽然瓶身的设计从观感上看无懈可击，可是对于男性护肤品来说还是过于精致了，这完全是面向女性销售的东西。而且根据我们的问卷...”  
　　  
　　“耀...”亚瑟微微倾身上前，眸光深沉。窗外的阳光轻洒在他俊逸的侧脸上，明暗交错中那完美的如雕刻般的五官都似乎氤氲着暧昧。  
　　  
　　“嗯？”过于贴近的距离让王耀有些紧张，拿叉子的手也僵在了原地。  
　　  
　　“嘴角有东西。”亚瑟的语气依旧轻柔，似乎是觉得王耀的反应有些可爱，他嘴角含笑，重新靠坐在了椅子上。  
　　  
　　“哦...”王耀从面前的抽纸巾盒中抽出一张擦了擦嘴角。奇怪，抑制剂都打了超过一个小时了，怎么后遗症还是没消除呢？  
　　  
　　“我知道你们的市场调研做的很用心，你也对这次项目投入了十二分的精力。”亚瑟微微偏头，目光又变得认真起来，“可是你有没有想过，你们做过调研的那些男性，有几成会自己动手去购买护肤产品的？”  
　　  
　　“...继续说下去。”王耀迅速吸收了对方话里的关键信息，他突然觉得有些事情开始变得明晰了起来。  
　　  
　　“事实上在项目开始之前，我另外做了一份调研。这里的报告显示，有超过六成的男性会由女伴来购买这些产品。也有相当一部分会由另一半陪同购买。所以，这次‘暗恋’系列的设计把瓶身设计精致化，我认为毫无问题。”  
　　  
　　一份报告被推到了王耀的面前。  
　　  
　　“这是我之前的调研，王总监请过目。”亚瑟笑了笑，抬腕看了一眼表，然后站了起来。“我先回办公室了，记得好好吃饭。”  
　　  
　　望着亚瑟远去的挺拔背影，再看一眼面前数据详实的报告，王耀的表情变得复杂起来。

 

  
　　  
　　一整个下午的时间，王耀都在研究亚瑟的那份调研报告。虽然他心里对亚瑟很不服气，但是不得不承认，这个男人的战略眼光与市场嗅觉真的敏锐得令人发指。  
　　  
　　或许他没自己想象中那么令人讨厌？  
　　  
　　王耀蓦然间想起下午在休息室的对话，在阳光下侃侃而谈的亚瑟柯克兰，有着令人不容置喙的镇定与自信，像是天生带着令人仰慕的光环。  
　　  
　　笃笃笃，门外响起了敲门声，也打断了他纷乱的思绪。  
　　  
　　“老大。”  
　　  
　　是本田菊的声音。  
　　  
　　“进来吧，什么事？”王耀收起了桌上的文件，顺手拿起桌上的咖啡喝了一口。  
　　  
　　“那个...”本田菊挠了挠头，似乎是有点踌躇。“这是总裁吩咐送来的点心和下午茶...”  
　　  
　　看着眼前精致的茶点，王耀一口咖啡差点喷出来。  
　　  
　　亚瑟柯克兰这个人到底想干嘛，还嫌他们之间的绯闻不够多吗？  
　　  
　　“你送点心来的时候，有没有人看到你？”  
　　  
　　如果只有本田菊一个人知道还好，王耀在心里默默安慰自己。  
　　  
　　“呃...总裁给设计部的每一位员工都送了茶点，而且还吩咐他们好好工作不要让你费神...”  
　　  
　　噗。王耀一口咖啡真的毫无形象地喷了出来。  
　　  
　　暂时TBC  
　　  
　　(六一快乐呀宝宝们，看完记得小心心，爱你们~）


End file.
